A Secret For Ali
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: Set after 4x11. Emily has secretly known red coat's identity for a while, but why has she hidden it from the other girls? What will begin to unravel once Spencer finds out? Emison, Spoby and Team Sparia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wrote this earlier, I have a lot more but I wanted to see the reaction. Tell me what you think :) Will post the next bit later tonight!**

Emily laid down on the pull out bed that she was now sleeping on, due to the fact her house was still under construction after A crashed a car into it and she'd pulled the veto card on sleeping in Ali's old room where she swore she could hear Ali's infamous giggle echoing down the hallway. She'd asked Spencer if she could live with her for the time being, until she found somewhere else or her house was finally repaired. The Hastings family had been only too kind, saying that she could stay for as long as she wanted. Emily felt bad at first, but then realised that with the kind of money they have, feeding an extra person was more or less the equivalent of a normal person taking out a £2 a month sponsorship to help stray dogs.

Spencer was perched on the edge of her four-poster bed, meticulously sorting through her day planner and crossing through everything she'd completed that day, and writing notes next to the tasks suggesting how next time she could improve her efficiency. Emily fought back the urge to roll her eyes – Spencer was so OCD sometimes, but it was a quirk she had grown to love about her friend.

She cleared her throat, "Spence?"

Spencer's brow furrowed and her expression morphed from one of concentration to one of extreme concentration, "One minute…" she brushed Emily away, afraid that she would forget to finish her organisation for the coming day if she allowed herself to be distracted.

Emily passed the time by checking her phone, to find a goodnight text from her mum (which she promptly replied to, lovingly of course), a text from Hanna to say how much she misses Caleb (just because his phone died, and they spoke less than 3 hours ago), and a text from a blocked number.

Her chest tightened as she clicked the icon that said 'Open Message'.

Hey, Em. How would your loving host feel if she knew your secret? – A

Emily shut her eyes. She knew exactly what secret she was talking about. What A meant was, how would Spencer feel if she knew that Emily was hiding A's identity from her? That's right, Emily Fields knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a little more, as promised! Will update again tomorrow :) How do you guys like the Spemily friendship? Any feedback is appreciated :)**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Emison and Sparia would be endgame. **

"Em! Em! Wake up!"

Emily's eyes bolted open, her skin glistened with sweat and she was shaking all over. Spencer was hovering over her, her expression concerned and anxious.

"You had a nightmare, you're okay, Em," Spencer held Emily close to her chest and rocked the shaken girl.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief and sunk into Spencer's arms; she was safe. She was at Spencer's house. "D-did I wake you?" she managed to stammer out.

"No, don't worry about me. What happened? What was the dream?" Emily looked down, she couldn't tell Spencer. She'd dreamt that Spencer had found her secret phone, with all her texts to red coat. "Emily? Answer me! I heard you say Alison… are you okay?"

"Alison?" Emily asked, startled, "Are you sure I said Alison?"

She nodded in reply, pressing her lips together the way she always did when she was sure of something.

Emily tried to smile, "I'm fine, Spence. Honestly."

This seemed to calm the other brunette. "Okay, do you want to use the shower first?"

"Um no it's okay, what time is it?" Emily rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"It's 5 o'clock," Spencer replied, with a bright smile that is so not appropriate for someone who's just woken up at 5am.

"What?! We can go back to bed; I'll be fine, Spence. Don't worry about me!"

Spencer gestured to her readymade bed and the desk lamp that's switched on, "I've been up for a little while already, you only started screaming a minute ago. Before that you were just having a dream… about Alison…" Spencer looked away now, awkwardly. She knew her best friend used to be in love with her and she felt like she'd intruded by hearing the thoughts inside her head, even if she couldn't help hearing them.

Emily also looked down, more ashamed than awkward. She was ashamed that she couldn't tell Spencer about what was going on, even though she'd been kind enough to let her live in her house. But she couldn't tell them, not yet anyway. The time would come soon when they could know, and all Emily had to do was just hang on a little longer. "It's okay, Spence. I'm fine, really," Emily took Spencer's hand and smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Spencer smiled back though, and Emily continued, "And you can go shower first, I'm going to sleep for a couple more hours!"

Spencer grinned, "You always were a morning person, Em," she commented sarcastically, before retreating to the shower.

Emily on the other hand, blocked out all thoughts of Ali with happy ones of Spencer, Aria and Hanna, and before she knew it she was asleep and snoring into Spencer's pillow.

* * *

"How was it at Spencer's house?" Hanna asked in Chemistry that day. It was 3rd period and Emily's favourite lesson of the day, mostly because it was one of the only classes she didn't share with Paige. Things were still so awkward between them, despite Emily asking her to dance at the Country Hoedown last week. Sure, they talked and stuff but she wasn't really sure where they stood with the relationship… and more importantly she wasn't sure where she stood with the relationship. She loved Paige, yes, but lately it'd just been more complicated than uncomplicated, and she wasn't sure if it was worth it anymore.

Emily shrugged, "It was okay; she is like a bat though – she woke up at like 4:30am."

Hanna smirked, "Lucky you. It's the coffee though, have you ever tried her coffee?"

The brunette frowned, "No, why?"

"Don't," warned Hanna, "I was peeing every ten minutes for a week."

"Nice," said Emily, with a sarcastic smile.

"What can I say? I'm a classy girl," she smirked in return, before returning her attention to her workbook.

Emily tried her best to focus on chemistry, but even without Paige as a distraction, the secret that loomed over her and threatened to destroy her shifted her focus a little away from ionic and covalent bonding of elements. She checked her watch for the third time that day, praying for school to end so she could go and call red coat. She missed her already. But oh well, chemistry is just as important… right?

She couldn't stop reliving the nightmare that had awoken her...

_It was dark, and Emily was in the school corridor at night. The wind blew a draft through the building, causing goosebumps to rise on the girl's skin. Although she felt cold, and maybe a little nervous to be in school after dark, she couldn't suppress the excitement that was bubbling up through her. She was about to see her, something she never thought she'd do again. _

_Quickly, she made her way to the canteen, where she had been told to go. And there, her dream above all dreams would come true. _

_The lights were on dim in the canteen, unlike the rest of the school which was pitch black. That meant one thing, she was already there... waiting for Emily._

_Emily strode forward with purpose and once she'd walked into the huge room, she looked around. She couldn't see anything. The panic rose, what if it was all a hoax? What if it wasn't true? Then she saw it. The figure in a red coat, with blonde curls hanging deliciously over her shoulders. Except this time, there was something different about red coat... she was looking right at her. Emily saw her face, and her heart lept into her mouth. She was about to call out and run to her, but a noise startled her._

_She looked to the other side of the room, where Spencer, Aria and Hanna all emerged from the shadows. They looked betrayed. _

_"You lied to us, Emily."_

_"We trusted you."_

_"You wanted her all to yourself."_

_"You're so selfish."_

_"I can't believe this."_

_Emily had closed her eyes and sank to the floor, which opened up beneath her and sucked her in, but a hand on her shoulder caused her to look up, and into her aqua blue eyes._

_"Ali?"_


End file.
